One Night
by citrinestone1000
Summary: Will Ginny every forget Tom.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters J.K. Rowlings does and this is just for fun.

Warning: Not betaed. Hopefully later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone thought Ginny was crazy when she had asked Harry for a divorce. It was just a manner of speaking when people used crazy, but to Ginny she thought it to be somewhat true. It was something she had been asking herself since the day Tom stopped possessing her.

She tried to talk to her mum about it when she first felt a touch of insanity. It was as Tom was still in her somewhere. But her mum was busy making plans for Egypt, and telling her that the vacation would help heal any memory of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

It seemed to have worked for a while, but then she started dreaming about Tom. Maybe she should have called them nightmares, but they were not scary. Most of the time it was her talking to Tom about what was going on in her life, and he would listen, just like he did when she wrote in the diary.

Sometimes she swore she would hear him call her name right before she fell asleep, but then she dismissed it as a dream.

She tried to talk to her brothers about the many confusing feelings she felt, but they explained it as just growing up. They told her that everyone went through it, and to keep herself occupied with fun things.

So Ginny got busy going to dances and dating, and eventually finding a few boyfriends. It did make her forget about Tom, and he was becoming a distant memory.

Then Harry became her boyfriend. Yes he was different. Her reasoning was that he was 'The One', and that was what she would tell others. She never told them about when he kissed her that somewhere in the background she could feel a little bit of Tom.

When the war came they parted ways. She feared for his life, and hoped for him to destroy Tom like the prophecy foretold. She wished this for the Wizarding World, and also for herself. Maybe all her madness would end. When thoughts of Tom came, she tried to will them away. Sometimes she succeeded and other times not, especially the thought of Tom wining. Yes there was a part of her didn't want him dead. Something she never told to another living soul or even said out loud: it was just a whisper in the back of her mind.

Harry had defeated Tom, and Ginny finally felt some freedom. She and Harry became a couple again, but then decided that each need time to heal on their own, making sure they weren't together for the wrong reasons. She went to play professional quidditch, and he started his aurora training.

Life was going okay, then what she thought was gone came back to her. It wasn't as strong as when Tom possessed her, but not as weak as during the years after. Contrary to what others believed, or what she had led them to believe, his presence wasn't always horrible. Most of the time it was quite pleasurable: more so than winning a quidditch team or in the heat of passion. Sometimes she wondered why se would fight it, but then she remembered who Tom became.

"No, No" Ginny said to herself. "Stop thinking like this. Stop it Ginny. Voldemort was defeated. Harry won. Tom is gone. There must be something to stop this insanity."

With that, Ginny thought that maybe all the confusion was more about missing her family and Harry.

It wasn't hard to get back together with Harry. Ron had married a muggle woman, which seemed to motivate Harry to get married and start a family. Both he and Ginny were not with anyone. It was perfect, and everything went smoothly. It was meant to be.

Ginny never asked about the women Harry had seen during their time apart, and he never asked her. Not that there was anyone special but Tom.

The night before her wedding, she was able to fall asleep quickly. She was dreaming wonderful things: a garden of roses and singing birds. Everyone smiling as she walked up the aisle as Harry waited for her. Then it turned to a dark forest, and she was alone. So alone. Ginny tried to wake herself from this nightmare. She tried to scream but couldn't. Then she saw Tom coming from behind a tree. So handsome.

"Go away. I'm getting married tomorrow," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that Ginevra," he said and then smiled.

He walked toward her and brushed one of his long fingers against her cheek.

"It makes me very happy that you are marrying Harry Potter."

Ginny wanted to say something but couldn't. Her voice was lost, and if she did she wouldn't know what to say.

"I would like to kiss you on the cheek to congratulate you." He was still gently stroking her cheek. "May I?"

Resisting Tom was always very hard, but this time she didn't even want to resist and gave in with no thought.

"Yes," she said. "Yes."

He kissed her gently on the cheek, and she moaned. It was the greatest pleasure she had every experienced.

"You'll always have a part of me," he said as he walked away.

The forest disappeared and she was in her bed looking at her wedding dress, then she turned to look at the ceiling and saw Voldermort hovering over her. Ginny's heart jumped.

"I'll bring you back to me when I'm ready," he said.

With that Ginny woke up sweating and her heart racing. She looked around the dark room and saw nothing but the regular shadows, and a closed window. She got up and removed her wedding dress from where it was hanging, and took it back with her as she sat on the edge of the bed and embraced it.

"It will be all right. It was just a dream. Once I'm married all this insanity will go away. Yes. It will."

Ginny could never forget that night and remember the words Voldermort said to her as she signed the divorce papers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for anyone reading, reviewing or just stopping by.

Please go to my profile for a link to see the picture that inspired this fic.


End file.
